It's the small things that matter
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: "Small things become great when done with love!" This is going to be a growing collection of one-shots and drabbles. Prompts, ideas. wishes? Just send them in. All BeChloe centered. Stories are not chronologically.
1. Chapter 1

**It's the small things that matter… A collection of one-** **shots**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N:**

Hey awesome nerds! So this is going to be a collection of one-shots and drabbles. Of course all BeChloe centered!

It's a collaboration with my dear friend and mentor "5o shades of Pitch Perfect".

Some are fluffy, some are smut, sad or funny! You decide! I'll take prompts and ideas so shoot!

As always I don't own anything.

Story is rated M just to be sure!

So, let's remix this business!


	2. Chapter 2- Holi Color

Holi Color

Chloe looked sideways at her. All the other people around vanished in a blurry yellow cloud. All that stood out was Beca. She was so joyful and lively today. Pink and blue streaks on her face with yellow dots here and there. She raised her arms that were also covered in the multi colored powder. Chloe couldn't tore her eyes away from the smaller girl. She realized she had stopped dancing and just watched her best friend. And the realization hit her – she loved her. With all her heart, with all her soul. All that she had and all that she needed was this little brunette girl.

Beca felt her gaze on her. She looked over to her best friend with a wide smile. She felt so alive in this crazy Holi Color scenario. Chloe was also covered in various colors and in the light from the evening sun she looked like a beaming rainbow. She found her eyes and startled a little at what she saw in them. She stopped in her motions, the blasting music just a muffled background noise by now. One moment she saw Chloe's colored hand moving to reach her neck and the next moment she pulled her in for a kiss.

It tasted like the powder they had just thrown in the air what felt like hours ago. Because time seemed to have stopped. And Chloe wanted more. She nibbled at Beca's bottom lip to see if she would reciprocate what was happening here in this very moment. And she should not be disappointed because Beca gave in immediately and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Her hands clawing at the hem of Chloe's tank top.

They broke the kiss looking in one another's colorful faces. And now Beca knew what she saw in Chloe's eyes. Love.


	3. Chapter 3- Surgery

**A/N:** **One-Shot based on a prompt by my beloved "50 shades of Pitch Perfect". Beca has to undergo surgery to get her tonsils removed. I don't own anything!**

 **Fic ideas? Send them in!**

 **Surgery**

„I'm not doing it!" Beca stormed into hers and Chloe's room.

Chloe sighed at her girlfriend's outburst. The closer the date to her surgery the more frightened she got. Yesterday Chloe caught her googling side effects and risks of the tonsillectomy.

"Sweetheart it's really necessary- or do you wanna hang up your voice?" she stood up from her desk and stopped Beca in her tracks, because she was pacing back and forth like a tiger behind bars.

"But what…" "No but what's Missy!" Chloe shook her slightly "This is a routine operation, no longer than 20 minutes and you'll wake up again and it's over!"

"But what…" she didn't get any further because she was silenced by Chloe's lips on hers. The redhead felt her relaxing into the kiss. "Finally" she thought.

The night was troubled, Beca was tossing and turning till Chloe wrapped her arms so tightly around the smaller girl that she was wondering if she could still breathe. But in the morning she was strangely calm, like she had given in to her fate. She didn't even complain about not being allowed to drink her morning coffee.

Chloe eyed her suspiciously during the drive to the hospital. She didn't trust the peace.

And she should be right…

"Miss, would you please come and calm your friend down?" the nurse that took Beca with her not only 5 minutes ago came back to Chloe who was sitting in the waiting area in front of the surgery. "She's refusing to let us prep her for surgery."

Chloe almost laughed out loud at the sight in front of her as she entered the pre-operating room. Beca was sitting on the stretcher, arms crossed and wearing her famous pout.

She jumped up as she saw Chloe and said "Take me out of here, I changed my mind! Throat Lozenges and cough syrup would do just the same!" Now Chloe was out of patience.

"Stop that Beca!" her tone had gotten serious, almost harsh. Beca twitched and slowly sat back on the stretcher.

She looked at Chloe like a lost puppy and then the tears came. "I'm afraid!" her voice was so small, it almost broke Chloe's heart. She pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's ok baby! It's ok to be afraid, I'm here! But you know you have to do this right?" she felt her nodding against her shoulder. "And I want you to let the nurse place the IV now ok?" Beca tensed but nodded again. Chloe let go of her but kept her hand in a tight grip as she laid down.

Beca held out her arm, her gaze fixated on her girlfriend's baby blues. She digged her nails in Chloe's palm as the nurse placed the needle into the vein on the back of her free hand. She brought the brunettes hand up to her mouth and kissed each knuckle ever so softly. "I love you! I'll be right there when you wake up baby!"


	4. Chapter 4- Mornings

**Mornings**

 **A/N:** **Prompt by "anon" to write why Chloe is a morning person. Hope you like it! Other prompts? Send them in! Let's make this collection grow!**

Mornings had always been Chloe's favorites.

Either as a child when she and her brother crept down the stairs and watched cartoons in their pj's or now as she was older.

She loved the small streaks of sunlight that came through the blinds, creeping further up the bedsheets. Normally she just followed their way up to the wall behind her bed, and that's it. But now, she couldn't wait till they reached the others persons creamy pale leg that peeked out under the covers, or her soft brown curls that became golden when touched by the sunlight.

Beca turned around, face towards her. "I can feel you watching!" she said, her voice still heavy from sleep and eyes shut tight.

Chloe smiled and gently stroked a curl from her girlfriends face. The brunette groped for Chloe's hand.

Chloe nuzzled closer to Beca wrapping her arms around her. The sunlight left glittering golden circles on their connected skin.


	5. Chapter 5- What happens in the car

**What happens in the car…**

 **A/N:** **So, let's get a little bit "dirty" with this! Thanks again to my beloved 50 shades of Pitch Perfect for the prompt! I don't own anything! R &R! **

**Story prompts? Send them in!**

They were driving back from the cinema, the streets almost empty now at this hour. Chloe was focused on the street humming along to the songs from her Spotify playlist. When she had to stop at a red flash light Beca tapped her on the thigh "Hey Chlo look!" she motioned towards a parking car on the other side of the street.

Inside were two people obviously very busy making out. The windows even started to mist and the car was shaking in a certain way that left no room for assumptions.

But the lights turned green and Chloe drove on. "Nice one!" she said, a wicked grin on her face. Beca looked at her eyebrows raised. "What?" the red head turned her attention to her girlfriend. "It was hot!" "OMG Chloe Beale, don't tell me you are turned on by that?!" Beca let out. Chloe just brought her eyes back on the road, but still grinning in that mischievous way of hers. "Just sayin!" she murmured. "I would love to try something like that!" Beca almost swallowed on her coke. She coughed several times. "No way!" she said hoarsely taking a sip to regain control over her throat again.

Chloe just shrugged. "I mean, wouldn't it be worth a try?" she quickly glanced over at her girlfriend. She could almost feel how uncomfortable Beca was by now, and that's exactly how she wanted her. The smaller girl shifted in her seat. "No no no!" Beca shook her head vigorously. But Chloe didn't thought of dropping the topic so easily. She placed her hand on Beca's thigh and stroked up and down. "Aren't you curious?" her voice got lower. Beca hated this tone, she couldn't stand it long. So she removed Chloe's hand. "Concentrate on the street!" Chloe winked and turned left onto an empty parking lot.

She the engine down and locked the doors. Panic rose in Beca as she recognized the predatory gleam that had appeared in her girlfriend's eyes. "Chlo?!"She whispered but she was silenced by the elder girl's lips on hers that forced her into a bruising kiss. Chloe straddled her and managed somehow to put down the rest from her seat.

Beca knew it was worthless to fight it, when Chloe was that state of turned on, there was no way out. Just enjoying, because if she was honest, it always turned out great for. So she grabbed Chloe's red locks and pulled her closer. "That's my girl!" she said and started kissing down Beca's jawline. The younger girl shivered as Chloe reached the spot where her ear passed over to the soft skin of her neck. She felt Chloe's hands fumbling with the buttons on her skinny jeans and she lifted herself a little to help her pull them down. The redhead didn't wasted much time as she stroked up Beca's thighs and sensing the wetness as she neared her center. So without further warning she inserted two fingers. "Fuck Chlo!" Beca hissed. Chloe felt her tensing, she was holding back due to the unfamiliar surroundings. That needed to be changed. She shifted as much as she could in the seat, never stopping her motions in her girlfriend's center. "Relax baby!" she said seductively and attached her mouth to Beca's clit. The brunette bit her lips to prevent her from letting out to much noise. But Chloe's masterly tongue and her slender fingers that curled deeper and deeper inside of her, widening her with every thrust made it impossible for Beca to hold back her arousal much longer. And as she felt Chloe adding a third finger whilst biting at her sensitive flesh she lost it completely. Giving into her fate she screamed Chloe's name pushing her face closer to where she needed her the most. Chloe felt her come undone, her walls clenching around her three digits as she kept on pumping in and out of her girlfriend. Sweat was covering her forehead as she got up to capture her moans in a heated kiss.

"So, wasn't that worth a try baby?!" she smiled against Beca's lips. "I hate you!" the smaller girl answered as she watched Chloe licking her fingers.


	6. Chapter 6- Beca,beach and Boo-boo's

**A/N:** **This is a little something my dear 50 shades of Pitch Perfect came up with! Enjoy and R &R!**

 **Story prompts? Send them in!**

 **Beca, beach and Boo-boo's by "50 shades of pitch perfect"**

"Come on Beca, it'll be fun." Chloe says excitedly jumping around. She tried to keep the brunette from running, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the bedroom to pack a bag.

"Yeah, just like last time when you practically drowned me" Beca grumbles.

She sat on the edge of the bed as she watched Chloe pull her bag from the closet. The redhead was beaming like she won the lottery or something. Beca scoffs at the thought. She knows she is whipped. Chloe can get her to practically do anything.

Beca hasn't even moved and Chloe is packed and in the bathroom getting dressed already. Her facial expression changes the moment she sets eyes on Chloe wearing that red bikini. Her mouth agape and her eyes wide as saucers. She is gorgeous. Her hair up in a messy bun. Her slightly broad shoulders, her washboards abs, flat stomach and those long never-ending legs.

Beca is pretty sure her heart stopped. The drool has fallen from her mouth down her shirt.

"Beca" she called out. Chloe crossed her arms over her chest slightly tapping her foot at her girlfriend who hasn't moved a muscle to get ready. "BECA! Close your mouth already and let's get moving. It's late and I really want to go to the beach." The redhead screamed.

She snapped out of her trance and grabbed her bathing suit from her draw to get changed. Chloe had their bags downstairs with a basket of goodies and drinks to take along. It is just about a thirty-five minute drive to Cedar Lake. Beca seemed to lighten up a bit when Chloe turned on the radio and started singing. Beca started to chime in to Hootie and the Blowfish's _I only want to be with you came on_.

They arrived about two o'clock and was surprised to not see a big crowd of people today. This actually makes Beca feel more at ease because she isn't one for wearing a bikini for guys to drool over her.

After finding a spot, they set up their floral beach blanket which make Beca roll her eyes. Placing the basket of snacks and drinks down, Chloe gets her little umbrella and sets up her beach chair.

The girls apply their sunscreen as they prepared to go into the lake. Chloe being the happy-go-lucky girl she is starts tickling Beca much to her disapproval. Doesn't stop her though. Chloe is always playful and challenged Beca to race her towards the water.

She stood up holding her hand out for the brunette and started the countdown.

"3…2…1" Chloe said and gave Beca a little shove as she stumbled.

"You're so gonna get it Beale!" she yelled playfully as she raced after her girlfriend. Chloe was already in the water before Beca was even half way. In the middle of running, Beca screamed and tumbled a bit into the sand grabbing her foot in severe pain. "FUUUUUCK!"

There was so much blood. She's never seen this much before. She wanted to cry so badly. Chloe turned around to see Beca down in the sand, immediately rushing towards her girlfriend. Beca was feeling woozy from the blood loss. Almost on the verge of fainting.

"I've got you Beca. What happened?" Chloe placed her arms around Beca holding her up to see what she had stepped on. Carefully, she took Beca's foot in her hand to find a piece of glass cut her in the arch of her foot and was pretty deep. Not wanting to aggravate the wound, she carried Beca back to their blanket and she wrapped her foot.

"Chlo, it fucking hurts!" Beca whined. Chloe knew she was in a lot of pain and reassured her that everything was going to be fine once they got to the hospital. She carried her to the car and laid her in the back seat. It would take them at least forty-five minutes to get to the hospital from there.

They reached the Kline Medical Center, Chloe carried Beca into the emergency room pleading for help. The triage staff members came immediately seeing the blood covered towels around her foot. She was taken into the back and placed on a gurney to be examined.

Chloe answered as many questions as she could that she knew about the brunette. After having her temperate and blood pressure taken, the doctor came in to examine her foot.

"Hi, Miss Mitchell, I'm Doctor Davis. Can you tell me what happened?" He said picking up Beca's foot to look at her wound. Chloe seen her discomfort and started to run soothing circles on her back.

"It's ok Beca. Let it out. I'm here baby." The redhead kissed her shoulder. Tears fell from her eyes as she explained what happened. Doctor Davis explained to Beca that they needed to wash and sterilize her foot, remove the glass and stitch her up.

A nurse came in to give her an IV much to Beca's displeasure. The doctor also order some pain medicine to be injected as well to calm her down a bit before they worked on her foot.

Ten minutes in, Beca was more relaxed and a bit loopy from the medicine.

"Chloe boo. You're my savior, ya know that right?" Beca cooed at her girlfriend. She leaned in to kiss her cheek. Chloe was amused by her behavior knowing that this is going to be entertaining.

After everything was done, Beca's foot was wrapped up and she could leave shortly after the nurse removed her IV and her paperwork is completed.

"You know babe…my boo boo's on my foot, not my hands." She said playfully slurring her words. Chloe raised an eyebrow wondering what Beca was trying to say.

"I know, babe."

"We can still go home and have sex right?" Beca made googly eyes at Chloe causing her to giggle.

"Let's see what happens when we get home. Beca pouted.

"Well, I can't kick your ass, but I'd sure love to kiss it and every other part of your gorgeous body."

After everything was said and done, Beca was released and the girls made their way home safely. Beca babbled on about how hot Chloe looked in that bikini and she really wanted her.

"I know you can't kiss all my boo boos away, but I like when you kiss other things." Beca was being too cute wiggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend. Chloe just shook her head and agreed. Her girlfriend is just the cutest thing ever in the world. She too will do anything for her Beca.


	7. Chapter 7-Dance move

**A/N:** **And again a sweet little prompt from my friend "50 shades of Pitch Perfect"! Hope you guys like it! R &R! And not to forget: I don't own anything!**

 **Story prompts? Send them in!**

 **Dance Moves**

It felt wrong. Everything just felt wrong. The songs she had put together (for god's sake why had she chosen these songs?!) to the choreography which Chloe was about to fill with hula hoops, glow sticks and fire crackers. What was happening here?!

And now to top it all, she found herself pressed against her best friend who wanted to "get her into the right swing" for the dance.

Beca shuddered. This was not good! She couldn't concentrate on anything when being so fucking close to Chloe. She had trouble controlling her feelings around the red head for a while now, even Jesse was noticing something. And of course all the other Bellas, who she was sure, were taking bets on her.

She felt Chloe's hands on her hips. "Don't be so stiff Becs! Have you swallowed a stick?!" Beca started to feel sick. The heat from the spotlights, CRs rotating fire crackers in the corner and Chloe's close proximity created a heat that made her dazed and nauseous. She trembled slightly forward just to get away from Chloe, but she caught her wrist in a firm grip. "You OK?" A worried look appeared on her face. Her voice sounded damped and Beca felt like walking on cushions. The room was spinning and then everything turned black.

As she opened her eyes again she was greeted by radiant blue ones that looked worried but relief. "Hey sweetie! How do you feel?" Chloe held out a glass of water to Beca which she took gratefully and emptied it in one gulp. "Better" she whispered. Chloe took the smaller girls hands that were covering her face. "Becs, is there something you wanna tell me?" and as she looked up again in the blues of her best friend, she knew she lost the battle before even starting it.

Beca sighed, tears were stinging in her eyes. She couldn't stand that look of sincerity on the redheads face. So she let the tears fall, and as freely as they streamed down her pale cheeks, so freely were the words bubbling out of her mouth. She had repeated them in her head so many times now.

Chloe sat there, holding Beca's hands in hers, her thumb drawing the infinity sign again and again on her palm.

Beca laid all her feelings for the elder girl before her, all her confusion, all her fear. And Chloe listened. Silent tears rolling down her own cheeks, but combined with a smile so genuine, it reassured Beca that she finally had done the right thing. She felt the nausea fade.

As she finished she looked up at her best friend and to the sincerity had come a love that made Beca feel at home and lost at the same time.

"Say something, please" her voice had gotten small again and unsure. But the redhead only lifted her chin and pressed her lips to Beca's. In this kiss was all Beca needed for an answer. Love, understanding, gratitude and the feeling that Chloe was hers now. Forever.


	8. Chapter 8- Summer rain

**Summer Rain**

 **A/N:** **Thanks to the "anon" who send in this prompt!**

 **Other prompts? Send them in!**

Their laughter must've been heard all over campus as they were running through the pouring rain back to the Bellas house. Barefoot and soaking wet.

Chloe had stopped, her arms outstretched head thrown back. She let out her tongue to catch the warm rain drops like she had done when she was a child. Beca let out laugh, grabbed the redheads hand and dragged her on again.

Beca jumped in almost every puddle she could find, the water splashing up hers and Chloe's legs.

As the house came into view Chloe stopped again making Beca crashing into her. "What?" she asked panting from the run. But instead of an answer Chloe turned to face the younger girl. She pulled a wet lock from Beca's forehead and cupped her face in both hands. Beca stood rooted to the spot eyes wide. And suddenly she felt her best friend's lips on hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into her. She felt the warm rain cascading down on them, butterflies in her stomach, all this ten times more intense now. And she felt like she belonged there, connected to Chloe like this and she opened her mouth as she felt the redheads tongue gracing her bottom lip to deepen the kiss in this crazy summer rain cliché - that seemed so perfect.


End file.
